AN-M14 Incendiary Grenade
Overview The '''Incendiary Grenade '''is a powerful, rare grenade used by Combine forces. It is similar in appearance to the default Frag Grenade, but with a sleek, bright red color scheme given to distinguish it. When thrown, the Incendiary Grenade will leave behind a moderately thick smoke trail, and after a moment, will abruptly explode and burst, leaving behind a large, expanding field of fire that lasts approximately 23 seconds, scorching and burning anyone nearby. Afterwards, the flames will die out, leaving a fairly large blast mark behind. These grenades will rarely be thrown as a replacement to the default Frag Grenades that most Soldiers throw. If the player or anyone else gets caught in the blast as the grenade first detonates, they will be lightly damaged and engulfed in flames, dealing heavy fire damage overtime. Acquisition While it is unknown if there is a specific spawn location for the Incendiary Grenade, there ''is ''a way to obtain it regardless: If a Soldier is killed through any means while in the middle of throwing a grenade, the grenade will be dropped and will not be armed. It can then be picked up safely by the player. This works with both Frag Grenades and Incendiaries. Advantages -Excellent crowd control. -Almost certainly kills anything caught in the blast. -Stuns humanoids Combine units. -Clears out Augmented units with ease. Disadvantages -''Very ''heavy self/friendly damage if caught in the blast. -Difficult to acquire. -Dangerous in the hands of enemies. -Friendlies almost never avoid the lingering flames. Tactics -It's recommended to throw the Incendiary in an area Combine are repeatedly spawning/coming through. That way, every Combine that steps through will be scorched and damaged, softening them up for you if they survive. -Similar to the Flare Gun, Soldiers and Metrocops that are set on fire by the Incendiary's initial blast will panic and start flailing in an attempt to extinguish the flames. Afterwards, Metrocops will be killed instantly, and Soldiers will be permanently stunned, unable to attack or move until they die. Keep this in mind, as even Augmented variants are vulnerable to this. -Be ''very ''careful when using the Incendiary at closer ranges. While this goes without saying, getting caught in the blast will set you on fire and will take out a large chunk of your health and will almost certainly strip away all of your armor overtime. -If you see a Combine throw an Incendiary at you, ''immediately ''get out of the way before it detonates. As previously stated, the blast will set you on fire and will hit you hard. Not to mention, the lingering flames will deny you from traversing into the area for a while. -Incendiaries can be used with hit and run tactics; throwing a grenade and setting your targets on fire will allow you to take cover and wait while they slowly burn to death. The Incendiary has an added bonus of denying a safe area to your enemies, as they will get burnt if they attempt entering the area. -Remember that the flames of the Incendiary will expand and widen overtime. Remember to back away from the blast of an Incendiary after it goes off, as you may get damaged by the flames without realizing it. -It's critically important to remember that the AN-M14 makes no noise when thrown, making it very easy for the player to get caught in the blast without them expecting it. The only indication it's been thrown is a 'bink'-like sound that can be heard once it hits the ground. If you hear this noise and nothing else, you better run. Category:Weapons